Foam rolling is a recently practiced self-myofascial release (SMR) exercise technique that is used by athletes and physical therapists to inhibit overactive muscles. This form of exercise has been found to be effective for many muscles, including: gastrocnemius, latissimus dorsi, piriformis, adductors, quadriceps, hamstrings, hip flexors, thoracic spine (trapezius and rhomboids). Generally, the equipment that is used for foam rolling consists of a foam cylinder of various sizes; commonly 30 centimeters long, 15 centimeters in diameter. However, longer foam rolls up to 90 centimeters in length are produced for exercising the back. A variety of foam roller densities are used often designated by different colors of the roller. Thus size and density of a roller is used to suit different exercise regimens and therapies and are utilized by physical therapists, physiotherapists and pilates practitioners in the performance of a number of physical exercises. These exercises facilitate balance, develop good posture and emphasize balance awareness.
To enhance core strength of back and abdominal region, a user typically lies on his or her back with the foam roller between the user's back and a floor surface. The foam roller is typically aligned along the user's spine.
These foam rollers are typically about 6 inches in diameter and about three feet long, and made of a semi rigid polyethylene foam or other semi rigid, yet marginally compressible plastic foam material so as not to be impermissibly uncomfortable to a user lying on the roller. Since the roller is typically about 6 inches in diameter, a person lying on her back is spaced a substantial distance from the floor. While this facilitates achieving balance when the user attempts to keep her arms off the floor, the distance from the floor makes it an uncomfortable experience for elderly users or users who are undergoing rehabilitation efforts.
Since foam rollers are cylindrical and inherently unstable, they challenge a user's sensory motor senses and many users are reluctant to try something unstable for the fear of injuries. Also elderly users are not able to use these rollers for a sufficient time so as to gain from the benefits of using it.
Therefore there is a need for a roller that assures a user that there is no fear of falling off onto the floor, while providing the benefits of using the roller, i.e. assisting with core strength and balance training, for sufficient duration so as to maximize its exercising benefits.
There is also a need for a roller that is suitable for users of different body types, weights, and physical conditions and caters to exercising different organs.
Below are given some of the known prior art.
US Patent application US20110152035 titled “Foam roller exercise device” discloses a foam roller exercise apparatus having first and second portions. The first portion may have a uniform cross-sectional shape, a first curved outer surface having a first radius of curvature, and a second curved outer surface spaced from the first curved outer surface and having a second radius of curvature. The second portion may be separable from the first portion and may have a uniform cross-sectional shape complimentary to the first portion.
Chinese patent reference CN 203043430 titled “All-Round Abdominal Exercise Machine Supine Board” discloses an all-round abdominal exercise machine supine board which comprises a rear support, a front support, a seat cushion, a backrest supporting frame and a backrest foam roller arranged on the backrest supporting frame. The all-round abdominal exercise machine supine board is novel in design and has both a supine board function and an abdominal exercise machine function, when supine movement is carried out, fixing bolts are pulled up, a backrest is tightly attached to the back to move together, when leaning-back movement is carried out, a limiting elastic connecting piece plays a role in damping, when a user sits up, the limiting elastic connecting piece plays a role in boosting, the abdominal exercise machine function is achieved, and when different adjusting holes where the fixing bolts are inserted in are located and fixed, the all-round abdominal exercise machine supine board has the supine board function.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,926 titled “Foam Roller” describes the exterior of an elongated exercise roller formed of a compressible, foam material, which instead of being cylindrical, has a portion that has a gentler curvature which makes balancing easier.
Patent application WO 2013001314 titled “Physical Exercise Apparatus” discloses a physical exercise apparatus comprising a hollow cylindrical device having first and second end regions, said first and second end regions being closable with closure means, at least one closure means being removable from the respective end region.
US Patent Application US 20120322633 entitled “Exercise roller with resistance bands” discloses an exercise apparatus includes a body roller and at least one resistance band. The body roller includes an interior channel. The resistance band passes through the interior channel of the body roller. Ends of the resistance band extend outward on each side of the body roller. The body roller facilitates applied pressure to a user's body. The resistance bands facilitate resistance training exercises by the user. The body roller provides a structural support for the resistance bands during the resistance training exercises.
US Patent Application US 20110300995 entitled “Exercise roller” discloses an exercise roller is comprised of at least two sub exercise roller units, the sub exercise roller units connected together to form a single exercise roller and separable to be usable as separate exercise rollers.
US Patent Application US 20130130872 entitled “Multi-Use Range of Motion Roller” discloses a multi-use range of motion roller that combines the traditional benefits of a foam roller with the added benefits of strength and resistance training.
US Patent Application US 20120071306 entitled “Portable Multipurpose Whole Body Exercise Device” discloses a portable multipurpose whole body exercise device which can be used for general fitness, Pilates-type, core strengthening, therapeutic, and rehabilitative exercises as well as stretching and physical therapy and which includes storable accessories that can be withdrawn from storage within the device and subsequently secured to the main tubular portion of the apparatus.
Despite various improvements and progress in the field, some of the major challenges continue to remain, mainly that of providing the user a reassuring experience that the using the roller will not cause the risk of a fall. None of the existing devices can help users to carry on exercise on the roller for a sufficiently long time. Further the same device cannot be utilized to use various kinds of rollers.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in the existing methods and structures that negate the above shortcomings in the existing systems.
The purpose and methodology of all the above inventions that are part of prior art do not envisage the unique embodiment of a roller based exercise device that can provide the benefits of a roller without the associated risk of instability. At the same time, the device provided by the present invention offers the flexibility of using various kinds of rollers in the same device.
The scope of the invention is to be determined by the terminology of the following description, claims, drawings and the legal equivalents thereof.